


Bless You

by reddies_eggos1711



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mileven, Post S2 pre S3, i wrote this in 2017 and only just found it again don't come at me, mike sneezes like finn and el is confused, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_eggos1711/pseuds/reddies_eggos1711
Summary: El discovers Mike has a weird sneeze.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i wrote this in 2017 just after season 2 came out and only just found it again so yeah my writing style is definitely different  
imagine Mike sneezes like Finn and El is still the season 2 babie we know and that's pretty much this fic

Eleven directed her eyes to the book that lay open before her. Ever since Mike had introduced her to Enid Blyton’s ‘The Magic Faraway Tree’, she had been mesmerised by the book and rarely wanted to read anything else. Sure, some of the words were a bit too hard for her and she had to resort to asking for help, but that didn’t stop her. She slowly scanned the words on the page trying to make sense of the sentences that jumped out at her. She loved how perfectly the large pictures matched the words. Seeing as Mike had an older copy, the pages were bigger and the colours were much bolder.

“Mike? What does ‘precisely’ mean?” El cocked her head sideways, towards the boy who lay on the other side of his bed. He looked up from his own book, seeming to be Maths homework, a pencil lightly rammed in his mouth as he chewed the end of it.

“Precisely? Well, it’s like to be exact. Or in some cases it can sort of be used as a way of saying yes,” Mike explained the best he could. Eleven read the sentence aloud a few times to see if it made sense using Mike’s definition. It did, so she shot him a smile.

“Thank you, Mike.” El liked these days. The days when Hopper would let her go over to Mike’s after school, and Mike would do his homework while El read his books. They didn’t really talk about much unlike when the whole party was present, but they didn’t need to. They were content in their own silence. They usually hung out in Mike’s room, rather than the basement, as it was just easier for relaxing. Mike would take the farthest side of the bed and El would kind of just flop over the other side. She had a habit of reading in weird positions, such as hanging half off the bed. Mike found it humorous, so never bothered to stop her.

Mike went back to his homework and El went back to reading the page she was on. Everything was good in this moment. There was nothing to be heard except their own breathing.

Eleven turned the page and started to shift her body to the side a bit when suddenly…

“PWAH!!”

A choked squeak resounded from El’s mouth as she jolted off the bed, landing with a thump on the floor. What was that noise? Loud and unfamiliar- was it another monster? The lights started flickering uncontrollably as El picked herself up, trying to figure out what was trying to get them. She heard Mike laugh loudly before inhaling sharply seconds before it happened again.

“PWAH!!”

El didn’t know what was going on but, the moment she felt Mike’s arms wrap around her, she calmed down. The lights stopped pulsating, and El stopped shaking. Her eyes were still wide with confusion as Mike turned to face her. He was now standing beside her, having discarded his homework. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders and he was laughing into her hair, hugging her tight. He released her, letting go of her arms and looking her in the eyes. The look of pure amusement laced his features.

“What happened? Bad men?” Eleven asked, genuinely concerned, however this just made Mike start laughing.

“No, El. I’m sorry, don’t panic. I just sneezed,” He chortled, his voice interrupted by his own laughter.

“Sneeze?” El’s eyebrows creased in frustration. She hadn’t heard of the word ‘sneeze’ before. It sounded weird.

“Yeah, it’s…um… where – god, how do I explain a sneeze?” Mike attempted to define the word, before chuckling at the situation again. “Um… it’s, like, you know when the inside of your nose gets itchy?”

El nodded, crinkling her nose at the mention.

“And then how after that there’s a weird moment that you can’t control, where you make a silly noise and air kind of shoots out of your mouth and nose?”

That had happened to El before. It was strange and made her nose feel funny. She nodded again.

“Well, that’s a sneeze. Sometimes it can happen randomly, and you do it a lot when you’re sick or have an allergy.” Mike smiled having finally managed to make El understand.

“Oh, you sneeze scary,” Eleven giggled, jutting her bottom lip out in a pouting motion.

“I’m sorry, El. I didn’t mean to scare you,” He replied honestly, still smiling like a dork. “And there’s some weird rule that, whenever someone sneezes, you’re meant to say ‘bless you’ to them.”

“What does ‘bless you’ mean?” Eleven didn’t have a strong grasp on basic knowledge, let alone, religion, so that phrase meant nothing to her.

“I don’t even know. It’s just a thing that you say. Weird, I know.” Mike strolled back over to the bed, and resumed his previous position. El smiled. Sneezing was very strange, it even had its own rules! ‘Bless you’. She’d remember that.

“Okay then. Mike… bless you.”

“Thank you, El- uh, PWAH!!”

And that’s how Eleven ended up shocked shitless on the floor again.

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say except I'M SORRY


End file.
